Fuka Kazamatsuri
Fuka Kazamatsuri 'is a main character in ''Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, she later became the protagonist of the Fuka and Desco show. She is a human that was killed and sent to Hades but due to the lack of Prinny hides she kept her body and was given a Prinny hat and jacket instead. She is Desco's older sister. Fanon Ideas So Far * Fuka Vs Teddie Possible Opponents * Neku Sakuraba (The World Ends With You) With Desco * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) * Neptune and Nepgear (Hyperdimension Neptunia) History Death Battle Info Weapons * Baseball Bat * Axe * Bombs * Prinny Kaiser XX Skills and Abilities Delusions * Due to Fuka believing that everything is a dream, she fights with everything she has. The average human only uses 30% of their power because if they use anymore they will destroy their own body but Fuka can fight with all 100% of her power without her body being harmed, this allows her to fight on par with demons. Rage Power * Fuka was able to power up even further when she is angered enough, this has been described as a burst of adrenaline. This is the power that helped her defeat DES X after she powered up and grew in size. Unique Skills * '''Bomb-Bat-Stic: Fuka pulls a bomb out and hits the enemy with her bat. * Glorious Hitter: Fuka turns the area into a baseball diamond and the enemies are on each base. She runs to first base before the pitcher has thrown the ball and gets a home run while hitting every enemy. * Prinny Kaiser XX: Fuka calls upon her giant robot that is shaped like a Prinny and has it shoot out lasers from its eyes that cause massive explosions. Axe Skills * Boulder Crush: Fuka hits the enemy into the air before she slams them back down. * Head Splitter: Fuka throws her axe into the air, powers up then she jumps up and does a downward slash. * R.I.P.: Fuka splits into two copies one of which holds the blade of the guillotine and the other knocks the enemy under the guillotine and has the clone drop it on their neck. * Catastrophe: Fuka hits the ground so hard that fire erupts and she uses it to set her axe on fire and uses it to make a fireball. * Demon Annihilation: Fuka bounces the enemy into the air before throwing her axe at them before they fall to the ground, she then spins them around on her axe until they are sent flying into the sky and she smashes them back into the ground. * God Scrapper: Fuka digs through the Earth while attacking the enemy and hits the other side of the planet so hard that it causes an explosion of energy. * Tiny Tomahawks: Fuka turns her axe into two smaller axes and throws them at the enemy. * Destroyer: Fuka jumps up and slams her axe into the ground twice to make a massive 'X' on the ground which explodes and splits those parts of the ground apart. * Honest Woodman: Fuka throws her axe into a pond which causes a bunch of gold and silver axes to fly out of the pond to hit the enemy. Feats * Can fight on par with Valvatorez. * In two bad endings, she is responsible for the destruction of the Netherworld. * In one of the bad endings, Fuka defeated all of the Corrupternment's strongest assassins. * Can defeat demons who can destroy the solar system. * Can defeat demons who can destroy the galaxy. * Beat Desco's superior model, DES X. * Defeated Director Hellmoney, who was stated to be as strong as Death King Hugo. * Stole one Jillion HL from the Mint Bank. * Conquered Earth by beating an upgraded version of DES X called Earth X. * Fuka became known as Galaxy Empress Fuka after she and Desco began to take over worlds. * Can fight Laharl. * Can fight Zetta. * Can fight Baal, who is a 4th-dimensional being. * Can fight Killia. Faults * Believes everything around her is a dream which leads her to make decisions irrationally (Like ordering Desco to destroy everything). Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Human Category:Disgaea Characters Category:JRPG Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Home Console Characters Category:Bat Wielders Category:Axe Wielders Category:Bombers Category:Mecha wielder Category:Pilots Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Destroyer of Worlds Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Undead Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Leaders Category:Team leaders Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Ghosts Category:Time Travelers Category:Nippon Ichi Characters Category:Rebels Category:Villains Category:Villain Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Criminals